Equilibrium
by Truly.Scrumptious76
Summary: Nach dem dritten Weltkrieg wurde ein Gesetz erlassen, welches den Menschen jegliche Gefühle verbietet und ein Serum entwickelt, das Gefühle unterdrückt. Doch Tessa Harris wehrt sich gegen den Verlust ihrer Gefühle und kämpft im Untergrund gegen die Diktatur, bis sich ihr Weg mit einem der ranghöchsten Kleriker kreuzt und die Vergangenheit sie einholt.
1. Einleitung

Zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts brach ein dritter Weltkrieg aus. Die halbe Menschheit rottete sich gegenseitig aus. Ganze Kontinente wurden vernichtet. Die wenigen Nationen, die überlebten, wussten, daß die Menschheit einen vierten nie überleben würde und daß unsere eigene unstete Art einen Risikofaktor darstellte. Also schufen sie eine neue Gesetzesabteilung: den Grammaton Kleriker, dessen einzige Aufgabe die Auskundschaftung und Ausrottung der wahren Quelle menschlicher Grausamkeiten ist: Seine Fähigkeit, etwas zu fühlen.

Sie nennen es eine Krankheit.

Ihre Symptome sind Zorn, Wut, Hass und Krieg.

Die Krankheit im Herzen des Menschen ist Emotion.

Forschern und Gelehrten ist es zu verdanken, daß die Menschheit geheilt wurde und diesen Heilungsprozess akzeptiert hat. Dank Prozium. Endlich sind wir im Frieden mit uns selbst. Die Menschheit ist eins. Krieg existiert nicht mehr, Hass ist nichts als Erinnerung. Wir sind unser eigenes Gewissen.

Dieses Gewissen veranlasst uns, jene Dinge, die uns in Versuchung führen, wieder zu fühlen, zu zerstören. Sie etikettieren es EC-10 für emotionalen Inhalt. Bücher, Gemälde, Filme und Musik, selbst Tiere, sind verbotenes Material. Wochenlang brannten Bibliotheken und Galerien im gesamten Land. Die Farben zerflossen zu einem einheitlichen Grau - in der Kleidung, in den Gebäuden und in den Gesichtern der Menschen. Dank Prozium gibt es keine Liebe mehr. Und keine Eifersucht oder Liebeskummer. Grammaton wählt den passenden Partner auf Basis wissenschaftlich ermittelter Statistiken aus. Mit achtzehn Jahren wird man verheiratet. Ist die Ehe erfolgreich, was sie in der Regel immer ist, da es keine unkalkulierbaren Faktoren wie Untreue, Unzufriedenheit und Misstrauen gibt, bekommt man zwei Jahre später das erste Kind zugeteilt. Kinder entstehen durch künstliche Befruchtung im Reagenzglas, um eine optimale genetische Verteilung zu gewährleisten. Und um Leidenschaft und Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Grammaton hat Darwins Theorie perfektioniert. Mit vier erhalten Kinder ihre erste Proziumdosis.

Ja, wir haben überlebt.

Sie nennen es Equilibrium.

Ich nenne es mentale Diktatur.


	2. Badezimmer

Vier Wochen sind vergangen, seit ich meine letzte Dosis Prozium genommen habe. Ein dummer Zufall war alles, was es gebraucht hat. Eine Ampulle auf dem Badezimmertisch, eine Unachtsamkeit beim Zähneputzen. Die Ampulle fiel vom Tisch und zerbrach am Boden. Ich stand vor dem Spiegel im Bad und als die Wirkung des Proziums nachließ, entdeckte ich plötzlich mein Gesicht im Spiegel. Seit zwei Jahren nahm ich mich wieder wahr. Das Gesicht im Spiegel kam mir vage bekannt vor. Aber es war nicht mehr das Gesicht des Mädchens, an das ich mich erinnerte. Und es war auch nicht das Gesicht einer Frau. Ich berührte mein dunkles Haar, das normalerweise zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden war, und meine helle Haut, so weich unter meinen Fingern. Ich staunte über dunkle Sommersprossen, die meine Nase, meine Wangen und meine Stirn übersäten. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, daß ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, ob ich sie schon immer gehabt habe. Ich spürte mein Herz in meiner Brust schlagen und fühlte die Kälte des Wassers in meinem Gesicht. Mein Blick glitt an mir hinunter, über meinen Körper in dem einfachen grauen Kleid. Dank Prozium gab es keine Eitelkeit mehr. Wir trugen alle die gleiche Kleidungsstücke und Frisuren. Meine Haut war noch immer glatt und rosig, obwohl sie schon lange kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen hatte. Erinnerungen brachen über mich herein wie die Wellen über den Strand hereinbrachen. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit vor Prozium. An längst vergessene Gefühle. Kalte Regentropfen auf der Haut nach einem heißen Sommertag. Tränen im Augenwinkel vor Lachen. Warme, weiche Lippen, die nach Limonade und Schokoladeneis schmecken. Ich konnte kaum atmen, während ich mich im Spiegel anstarrte und mich schlagartig an alles erinnerte, was mir vor zwei Jahren genommen worden war. Eine einzige Injektion hatte alles betäubt.

Mein Mann John betrat das Badezimmer. John, der mir von Grammaton ausgewählt worden war und von dem ich nichts wußte. Er war nicht mehr als ein Gesicht in der Menge ohne Persönlichkeit. Ich starrte ihn an und konnte nicht glauben, wie ich die letzten zwei Jahre mit ihm zusammen hatte leben können. Er war nicht besonders groß, dünn, mit viel zu langen Armen. Sein helles Haar war genauso fahl wie seine Gesichtsfarbe, und ich konnte nicht sagen, wie alt er wohl sein mochte. Wir alle sahen älter aus als wir tatsächlich waren. Ich empfand nichts, wenn ich ihn ansah. Es gab nur einen einzigen Mann in meinem Leben, den ich je geliebt hatte. Und das Prozium hatte ihn mir genommen. Auch daran erinnerte ich mich wieder.

Sein Blick fiel auf die zerbrochene Ampulle. „Was machst du hier?" fragte er, während er mich misstrauisch musterte. Jeder Bürger war angehalten, die Personen in seinem Umkreis zu überwachen. Sollte der Verdacht bestehen, daß jemand zum Sinnestäter wurde oder EC-10 versteckte, hatte er unverzüglich Meldung zu machen, sonst wurde er als Mittäter angeklagt und verurteilt.

Ich wollte ihm antworten, doch kein Ton kam über meine Lippen. Das Badezimmer war plötzlich zu eng, zu bedrückend. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Es war wie ein Gefängnis. Ich wollte nur noch raus. Weg von diesem Leben, das nicht mir gehörte.

„Ich fragte, was machst du hier?" Er sah mich mit unbewegter Miene an und ich wußte trotzdem, daß er Verdacht schöpfte. Ich mußte mich zusammenreißen, wenn ich am Leben bleiben wollte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nichts. Nur ein Mißgeschick. Mir ist beim Zähneputzen die Ampulle heruntergefallen. Ich hatte sie mir zurecht gelegt. Eine Dummheit."

„Du mußt dich in die Liste eintragen und dir einen Ersatz besorgen," sagt er nü Regierung schrieb vor, sich innerhalb einer Stunde bei Grammaton zu melden. Die Gesellschaft konnte es sich nicht leisten, daß ihre Bürger aus der Reihe tanzten. Wir waren alle Roboter. Ohne Gefühl und Verstand. Innerhalb der Diktatur durfte niemand lange genug ohne Prozium sein, um zu merken, was mit ihm und den anderen geschah.

Ich nickte. „Natürlich."

„Ich kann dich mitnehmen und am Labor absetzen." Pragmatisch. Kontrolliert. Ich möchte schreien.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Das Labor liegt auf meinem Weg zur Arbeit. Ich kann gleich vorbeifahren." Plötzlich war es so einfach, ihn anzulügen.

Ich kam nie am Labor an.


	3. EC-10

Seit diesem Tag verstecke ich meine tägliche Dosis unter der Matratze. Ich bin mir bewußt, daß ich mein Todesurteil unterschreibe. Sollte John oder ein anderer je herausfinden, was ich tue, würde ich exekutiert werden wie meine Mutter. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Tagtäglich werden wir mit Warnungen und Vorschriften bombardiert. Wir können nirgendwo hingehen, ohne von Videoleinwänden und Lautsprecheransagen erinnert zu werden, was passiert, wenn wir illegales Material besitzen oder unsere Dosis nicht nehmen. Säuberungstrupps und Kleriker streifen durch die Straßen und kontrollieren Wohnungen und Bürger. Wenn sie einen Sinnestäter entdecken, wird er verhaftet und verschwindet für immer. Die meisten werden zum Tode verurteilt, weil sie als unbelehrbar gelten. Gerüchten nach gibt es eine Halle der Vernichtung mit einem Verbrennungsofen unter Tetra Grammaton. Dorthin haben sie meine Mutter gebracht. Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso sie sich geweigert hatte, Prozium einzunehmen. Ich würde eher sterben als noch einen einzigen Tag zu leben wie die letzten zwei Jahre. Tagsüber arbeite ich als Lehrerin in einer der staatlichen Schulen und bringe den Kindern die neuen Lehren bei: Mathematik, Chemie, Physik und neue Geschichte. Literatur, Kunst oder Musik ist im Stundenplan nicht mehr vorgesehen. In Staatskunde werden die Kinder vor diesem EC-10 Material gewarnt und es wird ihnen eingetrichtert, unverzüglich zu melden, wenn sie ein Gedicht, ein Bild oder einen anderen potentiell emotional beladenen Gegenstand entdecken. Sie werden zu perfekten kleinen Soldaten ausgebildet, um später dem Überwachungsstaat zu dienen. Abends oder nachts arbeite ich für den Widerstand. Es ist ein gefährliches Spiel. Wir sind eine Gruppe von zehn Leuten, doch täglich kommen neue hinzu, die ihre Dosis abgesetzt haben. Unser Ziel ist das System zu bekämpfen und verbotene Gegenstände für die Nachwelt aufzubewahren. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viel den Krieg überlebt und von den Klerikern unentdeckt geblieben ist, wenn man weiß, wo man danach suchen muss.


	4. Tessa trifft Nick

Der Zufall wollte es, daß ich mich dem Widerstand anschloss. Nick, der Anführer, erwischte mich eines Tages, als ich hinter dem Schulgebäude einen Strauch wild wachsenden Lavendels entdeckte und gerade dabei war, ein paar Zweige in meine Tasche zu stecken, um sie zuhause zu trocknen.

"Tessa?" ruft er und ich fahre herum. Nick ist ebenfalls Lehrer, er ist mir schon ein paar Mal auf dem Korridor begegnet. Vor Schreck lasse ich den Lavendel fallen. Ich beginne zu zittern. Wenn er mich meldet, würden sie kommen und mich mitnehmen. Und wenn ich Glück habe, würden sie mich nur inhaftieren und mit Prozium gefügig machen.

Starr vor Angst stehe ich da und beobachte ihn, wie er zu mir gelaufen kommt. Ich suche fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung. "Ich... Ich habe diesen Strauch hier entdeckt... Zum Glück. Wir sollten ihn sofort vernichten... Ich glaube, er ist verboten. Wieso hat ihn bis jetzt niemand gefunden?"

Sein blondes Haar glänzt in der Nachmittagssonne golden und ich denke daran, wie es sich angefühlt hat, die Finger in anderen dunklen Haaren zu vergraben.

Seine braunen Augen mustern mich kurz, bevor er in die Knie geht und den Lavendel aufhebt, den ich fallen gelassen hatte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht," sagt er leise.

Mein Herz rast und ich spüre, wie mir der Schweiß den Rücken hinunterläuft. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich konnte noch nie gut lügen.

"Oder wir könnten ihn mitnehmen," fügt er hinzu.

Ich starre ihn mit großen Augen an. Ist das eine Falle? Will er mich testen?

Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, greift er mein Handgelenk und legt seinen Daumen auf meinen Puls. Selbst ich kann das heftige Pochen gegen seine Fingerkuppe fühlen.

"Wie lange schon?" fragt er und läßt mich wieder los.

"Zwei Wochen," flüstere ich. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, es noch länger zu leugnen.

Er nickt. "Du solltest vorsichtiger sein."

Ich stehe weiter vor ihm, starr vor Angst, und warte, daß er die Kleriker ruft, damit sie mich mitnehmen.

Seine Hand streicht sanft über meinen Unterarm. Ein kleines Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen. Ich starre ihn an, weil ich schon so lange kein Lächeln mehr gesehen habe. "Schon gut, Tessa. Hab keine Angst," sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich kann dir helfen. Aber du wirst mir vertrauen müssen."

"Du hast auch...?" staune ich und wage es nicht, den Satz zu beenden.

Er nickt. "Schon eine ganze Weile."

Ich gebe ein überraschtes Geräusch von mir. Er hat alle in der Schule getäuscht. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß er ein Sinnestäter ist.

"Ich weiß, wie du dich gerade fühlst. Es ist alles verwirrend und erschreckend. Du hast Angst, entdeckt zu werden, und dennoch kannst du nicht so weiterleben wie bisher. Habe ich recht?"

Langsam fange ich an, mich zu entspannen. Er wird mich nicht verhaften lassen. Im Gegenteil. Er will mir helfen. Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. "Ich fühle mich so allein."

"Aber das bist du nicht. Nicht mehr. Es gibt noch mehr von uns. Wir können dir helfen. Wenn du mir vertraust, wirst du nie mehr in dein altes Leben zurückkehren müssen."

"Das hört sich gut an."

"Dann lass uns verschwinden. Es ist hier nicht sicher." Nick nimmt meine Hand und ich folge ihm ohne zu Zögern.

Alles, was ich weiß, habe ich von Nick gelernt. Ohne ihn wäre ich wohl längst nicht mehr am Leben. In der ersten Woche hat er mir beigebracht, wie ich mich möglichst unauffällig verhalte und meine Gefühle verbergen kann - vor allem vor John. Er gibt mir Ratschläge, wo ich mein Prozium und mein EC-10 verstecken soll. Er hilft mir, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. In der zweiten Woche nimmt mich Nick das erste Mal mit in den Untergrund und stellt mich den anderen vor. Es ist wie eine neue Welt. Farben, Bücher, Musik, Fotos, Filme und Gelächter. Verloren geglaubtes füllt die Leere in meinem Inneren auf. Ich kann wieder atmen und mache mich auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen von früher. Nick versorgt mich mit Büchern. Wir sitzen nächtelang auf der zerschlissenen Couch im Hauptquartier und unterhalten uns. Er erzählt mir von seiner Frau, die vor einem halben Jahr inhaftiert wurde und die er seitdem nie mehr wiedergesehen hat. Ich erzähle ihm von meiner Mutter. In der dritten Woche begleite ich ihn das erste Mal bei der Suche nach EC-10. Wir finden ein paar Kleider, Zeitschriften und alte Spielsachen. Für uns ist es wie Weihnachten, auch wenn die Sachen schmutzig, teilweise kaputt und nicht mehr funktionstüchtig sind. Ich lerne, wieder zu lachen und zu weinen. Mit jedem Tag verstehe ich meine Gefühle besser und kann sie kontrollieren. Ich entwickle mich zu einem eigenständigen Wesen mit Vorlieben. Das Mädchen von früher erblüht und wächst in mir.


	5. Tessa liest

Als ich an diesem Nachmittag vom Unterricht zurück in unsere Wohnung komme, ist John noch nicht zu Hause. Er arbeitet im Archiv von Grammaton, wo er konfisziertes EC-10 Material als Beweismittel archiviert und für immer verschwinden läßt. Für gewöhnlich kommt er nicht vor vier nach Hause. Das ist das Gute an unserem System. Die Menschen werden berechenbar. Alles verläuft geordnet und in geregelten Bahnen. Wir stehen jeden Tag um die gleiche Uhrzeit auf, wir essen jeden Tag das gleiche Frühstück, nehmen den gleichen Weg in die Arbeit. Nichts bleibt dem Zufall überlassen. Sobald wir das Schema verlassen, werden wir verdächtig. Aber es macht es auch leicht, unbemerkt das System zu infiltrieren. Alles, was ich tun muss, damit John keinen Verdacht schöpft, ist, dem Schema zu folgen. Also schlüpfe ich aus meiner Lehrer-Uniform in das graue schlichte Kleid, das ich jeden Tag nach der Arbeit trage. Ein Kleid, das tausend andere Frauen zur selben Zeit anziehen. Ich binde mein Haar zu einem strengen Knoten im Nacken. Ich schalte den Fernseher ein. Es gibt nur ein Programm mit Propaganda für Prozium und unseren neuen Staat. Dann bereite ich das Abendessen vor und decke den Tisch. Genau wie jeden Tag.

Eine halbe Stunde später ist alles erledigt. Mir bleibt noch etwas länger als eine Stunde, bis John in der Tür erscheinen wird. Und ich weiß diese kostbare Stunde zu nutzen. Ich sinke auf die Couch, ziehe meine Tasche zu mir und hole ein Lehrbuch für angewandte Mathematik heraus. Nur ist es das nicht. Zwischen dem Einband versteckt liegen einige vergilbte und angebrannte Seiten von Stolz und Vorurteil. Nick hat sie mir gegeben, nachdem einer seiner Schüler sie bei sich zu Hause gefunden hatte. Natürlich hat der Junge unverzüglich Meldung gemacht und das EC-10 seinem Lehrer ausgehändigt. Dumm nur, daß Nick für den Widerstand arbeitet und die Seiten nicht verbrannt hat. Statt dessen habe ich sie nun. Mit spitzen Fingern, als könnten sie jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen, schlage ich sie auf und beginne, gierig zu lesen. Die Worte formen sich zu Bildern, die Bilder zu einer Figur und die Figuren zu einer Geschichte. Mir treten Tränen in die Augen, als ich die ersten Sätze lese. Wunderschön, so wunderschön. Ich spüre, wie sich die Leere in meinem Herzen zu füllen beginnt. Ich verschlinge die Seiten wie ein Wanderer einen Krug Wasser nach einem tagelangen Marsch durch die Wüste. Ich kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Für einen kurzen Moment vergesse ich die Wirklichkeit und lasse mich von meiner Fantasie leiten. Doch schon bald bin ich am Ende angelangt und der Satz endet im Nichts. Ich will mehr, viel mehr. Wenn es doch noch mehr Seiten gäbe! Widerwillig kehre ich zurück in die kalte Wirklichkeit, die mir nun noch viel grauer vorkommt als zuvor. Und dann höre ich es. Schritte im Treppenhaus. Mehrere Männer, die die Stufen hinauf stürmen. Ich muss nicht lange überlegen, was los ist.

Hausdurchsuchung.


	6. Kleriker

Mit einem lauten Knall fällt die Haustür in den Wohnungsflur. Eine Wolke Staub folgt ihr und verteilt sich auf meinen wenigen Möbeln. Erschrocken springe ich von der Couch auf. Mir bleibt keine Zeit mehr. Ich stopfe die Seiten achtlos in den Ausschnitt meines Kleides, ich kann keine Rücksicht nehmen. Mit einem gehetzten Blick sehe ich mich in unserer Wohnung um. Über den Bildschirm des Fernsehers flimmert eine Ansprache unserer Regierung, der Couchtisch ist leer, die Schränke geschlossen, die Fenster mit Schutzfolie beklebt. Ich streiche mein Haar zurück und trete in den Korridor. Ich bemühe mich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, ohne jegliches Gefühl. Mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, eine perfekte Maske aufzusetzen und unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Ich schweige, als fünf Soldaten in Uniformen, Helmen und mit Maschinengewehren bewaffnet meine Wohnung stürmen. Mein Herz schlägt laut in meiner Brust, Angst breitet sich in meinem Inneren aus. Nach außen hin lasse ich mir nichts anmerken. Ein falsches Wort und ich bin tot. Die Soldaten stellen sich in einem Kreis um mich und richten ihre Waffen auf mich. Ich zwinge mich, still zu stehen, während alles in mir schreit, davonzulaufen. Natürlich ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie mich aufspüren würden. Bis jemand mich als Sinnestäterin verriet. Es konnte jeder gewesen sein. Ein Nachbar, ein Kind aus meiner Klasse, sogar mein eigener Ehemann. Es ist ihre Bürgerpflicht. Zum Schutz der Gemeinschaft. Aber es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Jeder weiß, welches Urteil über Sinnestäter gesprochen wurde. Tod. Ich versuche, langsam und ruhig zu atmen und schlucke die Panik hinunter, bis sie schwer in meinem Magen liegt. So kurz. Ich habe so wenig Zeit gehabt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch länger den Widerstand unterstützen und etwas bewegen können. Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch mehr Zeit mit meinen Gefühlen gehabt.

Eine Gestalt, gekleidet in fließendem Schwarz, tritt mit gesenktem Kopf durch den Türrahmen und ich sehe auf. Er vermittelt den Eindruck einer übergeordneten Macht, die auf keinen Fall unterschätzt werden sollte.

Kleriker.

Die Todesengel der Regierung.

Sie spüren Rebellen auf und haben Befehl, sie sofort zu töten und sämtliches verbotenes Material zu vernichten. Sie sind Tötungsmaschinen, abgerichtet und ohne Gnade. Sein Anblick macht mir bewußt, welches Schicksal mich ereilen wird. Der Schweiß läuft mir in einem kleinen Rinnsal den Rücken hinunter. Ein eisiger Luftzug weht durch den Korridor, als er vor mir stehen bleibt. Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt schüchtert mich ein. Ich weiche zurück und pralle gegen die Wand zum Wohnzimmer. Ich unterdrücke einen Schrei. Er hebt den Kopf. Graue Augen so kalt wie Stahl sehen auf mich herab. Die Leere darin läßt mich erschauern. Seine Augen verraten keinerlei Gefühl und selbst jetzt, als sie mich ansehen, fällt es mir schwer, zu sagen, welche Farbe sie haben. Verborgen im Schatten des Treppenhaues sehen sie dunkel aus. Dabei waren sie einst so warm und sanft gewesen. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Ich kenne ihn.

Christian. Es ist Christian.

Schnell senke ich den Blick, um die Gefühle, die sein Name in mir auslöst und die sich womöglich in meinen Augen spiegeln würden, zu verbergen. Er würde sie sofort spüren. Christian.

Bis zu dem Moment, als er meine Wohnung betreten hat, habe ich Christian Preston fünf Jahre lang nicht gesehen.

Und er sieht anders aus. Strenger, größer, härter, schärfer. Er ist muskulös, erwachsen, ruhig und schnell. Es scheint fast, als könne er sich nicht leisten, weich oder langsam oder entspannt zu sein. Er kann sich nicht leisten, etwas anderes als ein Muskelpaket zu sein, etwas anderes als Stärke und Effizienz. Seine Gesichtszüge sind glatt, präzise, geformt von den Jahren eines harten Lebens und Trainings und dem Versuch, zu überleben.

Er ist nicht mehr der nette Junge. Er hat keine Angst. Er ist Kleriker.

Aber er ist auch nicht völlig fremd. Er hat noch immer die ungewöhnlichsten grauen Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Dunkel und tief und getaucht in Leidenschaft. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es sein würde, die Welt durch eine so wundervolle Iris zu sehen.

Ich verbanne die Erinnerungen aus meinem Kopf. Das ist nicht Christian. Das ist eine abgerichtete Maschine ohne Verstand und Gefühl. Alles, was Christian ausgemacht hatte, war im Prozium ertränkt worden. Er ist nur noch ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit. Und er ist eine Autorität, die ich besser nicht provoziere oder von der ich miterlebe, was er seinen Feinden antut.

Christian.

Meine Jugendliebe existiert nicht mehr.

Das ist Christian, der beste Kleriker, den sie haben. Ein First Class Kleriker.

Christian, der meine Mutter verhaften und ermorden ließ.

„Wir haben Informationen bekommen, daß sich EC-10 in Ihrer Wohnung befindet," sagt er mit monotoner Stimme. Nichts an ihm verrät mir, daß er mich erkennt. Vielleicht haben sie seine Erinnerung mit seinen Gefühlen ausgelöscht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen," antworte ich leise.

Alles erinnert mich an den Tag, als sie kamen, um meine Mutter zu holen. Es war so schnell gegangen. Sie hatten die Tür eingetreten, genau wie jetzt. Christian hatte sie gepackt und aus der Wohnung gezerrt. Meine Mutter hatte geschrien, ihn angefleht, versucht, zu seinem Gewissen durchzudringen und um sich geschlagen, aber er hatte keine Reaktion gezeigt. Sie hatte ihm Pfannkuchen gebacken, hatte ihn geliebt wie einen Sohn. Trotzdem hatte er sie der Regierung ausgeliefert. Zwei Tage später war sie als Rebellin im Feuer gestorben.

Seit diesem Tag weiß ich, der Christian, den ich geliebt hatte, ist tot. Genau wie sein Blick, mit dem er mich ansieht.

In einer einzigen fliesenden Bewegung hebt er seinen Arm, seine Hand legt sich um meinen Hals und seine Finger graben sich in meinen Haut. Ich schnappe nach Luft. Sein Griff verstärkt sich. Der Schmerz ist unerträglich. Ich höre ein Gurgeln in meinem Hals, während er meine Luftröhre zerquetscht. Seine Miene ist wie versteinert. Schwarze Punkte erscheinen in meinem Gesichtsfeld. Mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren. Christians Gesicht verschwimmt vor meinen Augen. Ich höre die Sekunden in meinem Kopf ticken. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde bewußtlos. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es ernst meint oder mich testen will. Die Angst lähmt meine Gedanken. Jetzt spüre ich seine Finger nicht mehr, nur noch mein Herz, wie es in meiner Brust hämmert.

Ein leises Piepsen ertönt aus seiner Armbanduhr. Sein Kopf fährt herum. Ich ahne, was das Piepsen bedeutet. Seine nächste Dosis Prozium ist fällig. Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Sein Griff lockert sich und er schaltet das Piepsen mit einem Knopfdruck aus. Ich schnappe gierig nach Luft, aber meine Lungen brennen wie Feuer und ich gebe einen leisen Schrei von mir. Mir bleiben nur Minuten, bis sich seine Hand wieder um meinen Hals legen würde. Ich überlege fieberhaft, meine Gedanken ein Gewirr aus Angst, Verzweiflung und Panik, als ich bemerke, wie er in die Tasche seines schwarzen Mantels greift und den Injektor hervorholt.

Hier ist meine Chance.

Es ist nur eine winzig kleine Chance, aber vielleicht die einzige, die ich haben werde. Wahrscheinlich werden sie mich auf der Stelle erschießen. Macht es denn einen Unterschied? Ob ich gleich hier oder in ein paar Tagen im Feuer sterben werde? Zumindest habe ich nicht kampflos aufgegeben.

Ich beobachte, wie er die Vorratskammer des Injektors aufklappt und eine Ampulle mit der gelben Flüssigkeit herausnimmt, um sie in den Lademechanismus einzulegen und sie dann in seinen Hals zu injizieren.

Jetzt oder nie.

Meine Hand schnellt nach oben und schlägt gegen seine und den Injektor. Die Ampulle fliegt in hohem Bogen aus seinen Fingern. Beide sehen wir zu, wie sie sich einen Moment in der Luft dreht und mit einem Klirren auf den Fliesen landet. Das Glas zerspringt in tausend Scherben und die goldene Flüssigkeit breitet sich langsam aus.

Die Soldaten geben ein entsetztes Raunen von sich. Sie entsichern ihre Waffen und richten sie nun auf mein Gesicht. Christian starrt mich aus unergründlichen Augen an. Uns allen ist klar, was die zerbrochene Ampulle bedeutet. In wenigen Minuten würde das restliche Prozium in seinem Blut seine Wirkung verlieren. Er würde fühlen. Wenn er sich nicht schnellstens eine Ersatzdosis besorgte.

"Durchsucht die Wohnung und überlasst sie mir."

Immer noch genügend Zeit, um mich umzubringen.

Die Soldaten senken die Waffen und im Gleichschritt schwärmen sie in die angrenzenden Räume aus. Ich höre, wie Schubladen geöffnet werden, Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank gezerrt werden und Kommoden verschoben werden.

Ich sehe Christian in das ausdruckslose Gesicht. "Christian, ich bin es..." Meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Tessa." Sogar jetzt kann ich ihn nicht ansehen, ohne daß sich meine Brust verengt, ohne ein schmerzhaftes Flattern meines Herzens. Dunkle Haare, graue Augen, grazile Wangenknochen, dichte dunkle Wimpern, ein voller Mund - er wäre hübsch, wenn er nicht so groß und muskulös wäre. Meine Hände sind über diese Arme gestrichen. Ich weiß, wie sie sich anfühlen - wie Eisen, umwickelt mit harten Muskeln; seine Hände, wenn sie mein Gesicht umfassen, sind schlank und geschmeidig. Ich reise meine Gedanken von den Erinnerungen los. Erinnerungen sind nicht gut, nicht wenn man in der Gegenwart die Wahrheit kennt. Christian ist schön, aber er gehört mir nicht. Er gehört Grammaton.

Reglos stehen wir uns gegenüber wie zwei Statuen. Ich wage es kaum zu atmen oder zu blinzeln. Ich warte, hoffe auf ein Zeichen der Erkenntnis. Sie haben ihm die Gefühle genommen, aber nicht die Erinnerung. Zumindest rede ich mir das ein. Es ist die einzige Hoffnung, die ich haben kann.

Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er spricht.

"Ich tue, was ich kann. Vielleicht sind sie nachsichtig." Die Enttäuschung trifft mich wie ein Schlag in den Magen. In meiner Phantasie sagt er mir, daß er mich erkennt. Daß er mich vermisst hat. Daß es ihm leid tut, was er meiner Mutter angetan hat. Die Realität ist ernüchternd.

"Wir beide wissen doch, daß sie das nicht sind." Er müsste es selbst am besten wissen. Ich frage mich, wie viele Menschen er schon ins Feuer geschickt hat. Wieso versucht er mich zu beruhigen? Weil er mich kennt? Um sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen? Aber er hat kein Gewissen...

"Das tut mir leid." Seine Miene bleibt jedoch weiter verschlossen.

"Das tut es nicht. Du weißt nicht einmal, was das bedeutet. Es ist nur ein redundantes Wort für ein Gefühl, daß du nicht hast." Ich rede mich in Rage und vergesse sogar, wen ich vor mir habe. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Alles weg. Alles, was mir wichtig ist, wurde vernichtet." Du warst mir wichtig, will ich schreien. Und meine Mutter.

"Nie wieder Kriege. Und keine Morde." Genau das ist es, was Grammaton uns glauben machen will. Es ist zwecklos. Er versteht es nicht, will oder kann es nicht verstehen.

"Was denkst du denn, was ihr tut?" fahre ich ihn aufgebracht an.

"Nein." Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir haben zusammen erlebt, wohin Eifersucht und Wut führen können."

"Wieder zu fühlen..." unterbreche ich ihn.

Seine Miene ist regungslos.

"Ich frage zum letzten Mal: wo ist das verbotene Material?" Seine Stimme ist so tonlos wie sein Gesicht. Die Hoffnung weicht mit einem hilflosen Atemzug aus mir.

Christian hebt den Arm und richtet seine Waffe zwischen meine Augen. Also würde er mich gleich hier umbringen. Warum sollte er bei mir eine Ausnahme machen? Er hat meine Mutter dem Magistrat übergeben. Er hat ihre Exekution veranlasst.

Er wartet mit totem Blick, die Pistole ruhig in seiner Hand. Sein halbes Leben war er darauf trainiert worden, zu töten. Er würde nicht zögern, mir eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen.

Ich schließe die Augen. "Ich habe nichts getan," sage ich mit erstaunlich ruhiger und fester Stimme. Ich stehe völlig still, versuche, meine Muskeln zu entspannen, genauso so, als würde mich das Prozium kontrollieren. Ein Spiegelbild seiner Starre.

Ich warte. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, sehe ich, wie sich sein Finger um den Abzug legt. Ich blicke ihm ins Gesicht.

Und dann sehe ich es.

Seine Pupillen weiten sich. Seine kalten grauen Augen verändern sich. Ich glaube, ein Flackern darin zu sehen. Das Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Ich halte die Luft an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zittert die Waffe in seiner Hand. Eine winzige Bewegung, nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag, doch die Hoffnung durchströmt mich in einer tosenden Welle.

Das Prozium verliert die Kontrolle.

Wir starren uns weiter an. Christian blinzelt. Ich entdecke eine Vene an seinem Hals, die plötzlich hervortritt. Unter der Haut schlägt ein heftiger Puls. Die Luft entweicht leise meinen Lungen. Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie die Droge aus seinem Blut verschwindet. Bei mir war es ähnlich gewesen, als ich das erste Mal meine Dosis nicht genommen hatte. Alles war über mich hereingebrochen. Geräusche, Gerüche, Farben und vor allem Gefühle, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Plötzlich spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht, was in seinem Inneren vor sich geht. Er läßt die Hand mit der Waffe sinken. Erkenntnis tritt in seine Augen, das Grau erwärmt sich. Ich sehe darin Erinnerung an warme Sommerabende am Lagerfeuer, Sonntage am See, als wir uns gegenseitig nass gespritzt hatten, und den ungestümen, ungeschickten ersten Kuss im Wasser.

"Tessa." All das schwingt in diesem Wort. Fast kann ich die Wärme von damals darin hören.

"Christian." Ich hebe langsam die Hand, nur ein klein wenig, und strecke sie nach seiner aus. Unsere Finger sind wenige Zentimeter entfernt, ich spüre die Wärme seiner Haut.

"Sir?"

Christian fährt herum und ich lasse hastig die Hand sinken. Ein Soldat war in den Flur zurückgekehrt. "Wir haben nichts gefunden," berichtet er.

Christian strafft die Schultern und der ausdruckslose Ausdruck war zurück in seinem Gesicht. Er nickt. "Rückzug."

Der Soldat dreht sich um, geht aus dem Flur und kehrt mit seinen Kameraden zurück. Bevor er meine Wohnung verlässt, wendet er sich noch einmal an Christian. "Sie sollten sofort zum Labor fahren und sich Ihre Dosis ersetzen lassen, Sir."

"Natürlich." Christian wirft mir einen letzten Blick zu, dann folgt er seinem Team nach draußen.

Meine Knie geben nach und ich sinke an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Die zerbrochene Ampulle liegt vor mir. Vor vier Wochen war es meine eigene Dosis gewesen. Ich frage mich, was er tun wird. Ob er sich eine Ersatzdosis besorgt. Eigentlich hat er keine andere Wahl als Kleriker. Wieso sollte der Jäger zum Gejagten werden wollen? Ich brauche mir keine Hoffnungen zu machen. Das ist töricht. Ich habe ihn schon vor langer Zeit an das Prozium und Grammaton verloren. Womöglich wird ihn diese kurze Episode nur darin bestärken, seinen Kreuzzug noch vehementer fortzuführen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch länger sicher bin. Vielleicht kommt er mit seinem Trupp zurück, sobald er sich seine Dosis geholt hat. Ich hatte einen Kleriker angegriffen. Ich muß nicht groß überlegen, welche Strafe wohl darauf stand. Nick. Nick würde wissen, was zu tun ist. Ich muß ihm sagen, was passiert ist, damit er mir helfen kann. Christian kann ich nicht vertrauen. Er hat meine Mutter verhaftet, warum soll er bei mir eine Ausnahme machen? Nur weil er sich an meinen Namen erinnert, brauche ich nicht zu glauben, daß er mich so einfach laufen läßt. Und sich selbst verdächtig macht.


	7. Der See

**Fünf Jahre zuvor**

 **Vor Equilibrium**

Der See war unser geheimer Treffpunkt gewesen. Der Ort, an dem uns niemand stören konnte und an dem wir unter uns waren. Ich war einmal mit meinen Eltern dort gewesen, mein Vater hatte mir an einem Nachmittag das Schwimmen beigebracht. Seitdem suchte ich ihn regelmäßig auf. Er lag in einem kleinen Waldstück nahe dem Wohngebiet, in dem ich mit meinen Eltern lebte. Ich mußte mich nur auf mein Fahrrad schwingen und eine Viertelstunde später war ich dort. Es war der ideale Platz, um in meine geliebten Bücher einzutauchen und der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen. Der See war umgeben von dichten Linden und hohen Gräsern am Ufer. Es gab eine alte Fischerhütte am westlichen Ufer, von der aus ein kleiner Steg ins Wasser führte. Ich hatte allerdings noch nie jemanden hier fischen sehen. Das alte Ruderboot neben der Hütte hatte ein Loch im Bug und war halb im Wasser versunken. Im Inneren der Hütte gab es nichts außer Sperrmüll, ein paar Holzscheite, alte Eimer und kaputte Fischernetze.

Als ich an diesem heißen Juli nachmittag zu meinem Lieblingsplatz radelte, war ich nicht allein. Jemand saß auf dem Steg, die Füße im Wasser. Es hatte schon seit Tagen nicht mehr geregnet und der Wasserstand war tiefer als ich ihn je gesehen hatte. Ich lehnte mein Fahrrad gegen eine Baum, dann kämpfte ich mich mit meiner Tasche voller Bücher durch das hohe Gras. Bisher war ich immer alleine gewesen und ich fragte mich, ob die Hitze den Eindringling hierher getrieben hatte. Oder es war der von mir verschollen geglaubte Fischer. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Steg. Die dunklen Haare und die gut gebaute Gestalt kamen mir vage bekannt vor. Er war ein paar Meter entfernt, groß und breitschultrig.

Die alten Holzlatten knarrten unter meinen Sandalen, als ich den Steg betrat.

Er fuhr herum und starrte mich an, sein Gesicht wutverzerrt.

Ich kannte ihn.

Innerlich stöhnte ich auf.

Christian Preston. Football-Star und Objekt der Begierde all meiner Mitschülerinnen.

Ausgerechnet er! Hätte es nicht jemand anderes sein können?

Sein dunkles Haar war wellig und unordentlich, und obwohl seine Miene ungerührt war, waren seine Augen voller Verachtung. Stechend und unerbittlich. Ich hatte ihm doch überhaupt nichts getan. Mein künstliches Lächeln schwand. Er sah aus wie ein Racheengel mit seinem intensiven Blick und seinen ätherischen Gesichtszügen. Glatte Haut und dunkle Kleidung.

„Entschuldige, ich wußte nicht, daß hier jemand ist," stammelte ich und lief dunkelrot an. Mein neu gefundener, falscher Mut schien mich unter seinem Blick zu erdrücken. Er rutschte von mir, schmutzig und zäh. Im nächsten Moment ärgerte ich mich über mich selbst. Das hier war ein öffentlicher Platz. Ich mußte mich nicht für meine Anwesenheit entschuldigen. Aber seine Haltung war so feindselig und aufgrund seiner Größe und seines gut gebauten Körpers wirkte er so bedrohlich auf mich, daß ich mich unterwerfen wollte wie ein kleiner Hund.

„Hm," war alles, was ich zur Antwort bekam. Er wandte sich ab, um wieder auf den See zu starren. Wieder überlegte ich, daß ich die Länge seiner Haare ziemlich schön fand. Für einen Moment fragte ich mich, wie sich seine Haare wohl anfühlten und ob sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen, dann merkte ich, daß ich ihn schon wieder anhimmelte, obwohl er gerade ziemlich rüde zu mir gewesen war. Ich fragte mich, warum er so wütend war.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, versetzt worden zu sein, dabei war mir natürlich völlig klar, daß jemand wie Christian nie auf die Idee käme, mit jemanden wie mir ausgehen zu wollen. Mir, dem Bücherwurm, der über Küsse und Gefühle alles gelesen hatte, aber noch nie etwas ähnliches empfunden hatte wie die Figuren in meinen Büchern.

Bis er gekommen war.

Er war mein Mister Darcy.

Das erste, das mir an ihm aufgefallen war, war, daß Christian attraktiv war. Natürlich hatte ich schon vorher von meinen Mitschülerinnen gehört, daß er von ihnen als attraktiv empfunden wurde, aber es war eine Sache, es zu wissen, und eine andere, es zu fühlen. Ich mußte es jeden Tag erfahren. Christian war hübsch. Ich mochte seinen durchtrainierten Körper, seine großen Hände, sein dichtes dunkles Haar und seine ausdrucksstarken grauen Augen. Er hatte eines dieser Gesichter, die einen inne halten ließ, wenn man durch eine Zeitschrift blätterte. Nicht Bilderbuch-hübsch, aber hypnotisierend. Wie ein Buchcover, das dich bat, es zu öffnen und sich in der Geschichte zu verlieren. Ich wollte ihn berühren und alles, was er berührt hatte. Ich wollte ihn küssen, morgens, wenn ich neben ihm aufwachte und er noch weich und warm und nachgiebig vom Schlaf war. Ich wollte sein makelloses Haar am Frühstückstisch zerwühlen und eine Schale mit Milch und Cornflakes vor ihn stellen. Ich wollte, daß er mich dafür an der Taille packte und ich wollte mit ihm lachen und ich wollte das Lachen unserer Kinder hören. Ich wollte mich neben ihm auf der Couch zusammenrollen und seinen Arm um meine Schultern spüren, während er mich näher zu sich heranzieht.

Ich wollte Sex. Echten Sex, lange und verschwenderisch, voller Ekstase und Verlangen, nicht das kurze, unbeholfene Herummachen meiner Klassenkameradinnen auf der Schultoilette.

Ich wollte von Christian, daß er mich wollte und daß er ebenfalls all diese Dinge wollte, aber ich wußte, daß es nie passieren würde. Er war nicht wie ich...

„Du bist in meiner Englisch Klasse, oder?" Seine Stimme katapultierte mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ich stand vor ihm auf dem Steg wie ein begossener Pudel, dunkelrot im Gesicht, weil ich es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht hatte, in seiner Anwesenheit an Sex zu denken. Eigentlich dachte ich an nichts anderes, wenn er in der Nähe war... Jeder Zentimeter von ihm war pure Versuchung. Er verströmte so viel reine männliche Erotik wie kein anderer Junge an der Schule. Es war schwer, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich, dieser dunklen Sinnlichkeit zu widerstehen. Sie benebelte die Sinne, und ließ mich von leidenschaftlichen Küssen, geflüsterten Geheimnissen im Dunklen und feuchten, zerwühlten Laken träumen. Allerdings tat ich das in der Regel wenn er mich nicht dabei beobachtete. Ich wollte im Boden versinken vor Scham. Oder weglaufen.

„Tessa Harris," sagte er und sah mich fragend an. Ich war überrascht, daß er mich überhaupt im Unterricht bemerkt hatte und sogar meinen Namen kannte. Dabei hatte ich mich auf meinem Platz möglichst unsichtbar gemacht und es vermieden, auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen. „Du bist die, die alle Bücher, die wir lesen sollen, auch wirklich liest."

Ja, genau, dachte ich, die Streberin, die dich für den Rest ihres Lebens anhimmeln wird. Und du wirst mit Shirley, Cheerleader und schönstes Mädchen der Schule, zum Abschlussball gehen und ihr davon erzählen, wie du mich eines Nachmittags am See getroffen hast. Verschwitzt, mit zerzausten Haaren und roten Wangen und einer Tasche mit Büchern - den einzigen Freunden, die ich hatte.

Ich spürte, daß ich etwas sagen sollte, aber mein Gehirn war komisch und benebelt, also stand ich einfach da. So nah, nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt, sah er sogar noch besser aus. Es sollte einem Jungen verboten sein, so attraktiv zu sein. Er sagte auch nichts. Er starrte mich bloß an. Sein Gesicht war faszinierend auf eine nervtötend gutaussehende Art.

„Also," sagte ich nach einer peinlich langen Pause. „Ich schätze, ich gehe besser..." Hastig hob ich meine Tasche vom Boden auf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte den Steg zurück.

„Hey, warte doch!" rief er mir hinterher.

Ich blieb nicht stehen und drehte mich auch nicht um. Den ganzen Weg zurück auf meinem Fahrrad weinte ich über meine Feigheit.


	8. Wettlauf gegen die Zeit

"Ich habe erfahren, daß letzte Woche ein Kleriker seinen Partner erschossen hat. Nach einer Säuberungsaktion hat er EC-10 einbehalten und sie sind ihm auf die Schliche gekommen," sagt David gerade, als ich unser Hauptquartier betrete. Er ist unser Computer- und Spionagefachmann. Seine Kontaktpersonen sind scheinbar überall und versorgen ihn mit Informationen, die sonst keiner bekommt. Mit seinen kurz geschorenen Haaren, dem Dreitagebart und den Tattoos sieht er eher wie ein Biker aus, aber vor Equilibrium hat er als Programmierer gearbeitet. "Offensichtlich kapieren schon ihre eigenen Leute wie verlogen ihr System ist."

"Wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein. Wenn wir Pech haben, fahren sie ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wieder hoch. Mehr Kontrollen und mehr Hausdurchsuchungen." Nick wendet sich von dem Computerbildschirm ab. Womöglich ist das der Grund für die Durchsuchung meiner Wohnung. Bisher haben sie mich in Ruhe gelassen. Wenn Tetra Grammaton die Kontrollen verschärft, erklärt es auch, warum sie einen First Class Kleriker wie Christian los schicken, die Arbeit zu erledigen.

"Und noch mehr tote Sinnestäter," fügt David hinzu und kratzt sich am Bart.

"Nick hat recht. Bei mir waren sie heute schon." Ich lasse mich auf die zerschlissene Couch in der Ecke fallen.

Die beiden drehen ihre Köpfe zu mir herum.

"Verdammter Mist!" ruft David.

"Sie haben nichts gefunden. Nicht einmal das-" Ich fasse in meinen Ausschnitt und ziehe die kostbaren Seiten hervor, die Nick mir gegeben hat.

Nick atmet erleichtert aus. "Zum Glück. Du mußt sehr vorsichtig sein, Tessa. Ich will nicht, daß dir etwas passiert."

Ich zögere, ob ich ihm von der Proziumampulle erzählen soll. Doch Nick ist der einzige, der mir weiterhelfen kann. Ich vertraue ihm. Es betrifft uns alle, wenn einer einen Fehler begeht. Ich bin es dem Widerstand schuldig, die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Nick, kann ich kurz alleine mit dir sprechen?"

Gefolgt von Davids spöttischem Grinsen und einigen anzüglichen Bemerkungen, gehen wir in Nicks winziges Büro. Kaum hat er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, zieht er mich in seine Arme und drückt seine Lippen auf meine. Er gibt mir einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Ich habe dich auch vermisst," flüstert er an meinem Mund und küsst meine Wange, meinen Hals, meine Schultern.

Ich lege die Arme um ihn. Dann hole ich tief Luft. "Nick, ich glaube, ich habe einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht."

Seine Hände streichen über meine Schultern nach oben, verirren sich in meinen Nacken. Sein Daumen zeichnet kleine Kreise und mir wird warm. "Böses Mädchen," murmelt er an meinem Hals und ich kann spüren, wie sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verzieht. Ich weiß, daß er gerne mehr möchte, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu. Sein letztes Prozium Intervall ist schon viel länger her als meines.

Bevor mich der Mut verlässt, beichte ich ihm in hastigen Worten, was bei der Hausdurchsuchung passiert ist. An der Stelle, wo ich Christian die Ampulle aus der Hand schlage, stolpert Nick rückwärts und lässt mich los, als würde ich glühen und er hätte sich die Hand verbrannt.

"Du hast was?" ruft er ungläubig. "Tessa, bist du verrückt geworden! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Er fährt sich mit den Händen aufgebracht durch die Haare. Er ist wütend. Und enttäuscht von mir.

„Ich habe mir gar nichts dabei gedacht! Ich hatte schreckliche Angst!" Die aufgestaute Anspannung und Furcht der letzten Stunden bricht aus mir heraus, als ich ihn anfahre. Ich habe gehofft, bei ihm auf Verständnis zu stoßen, statt dessen macht er mir Vorwürfe.

„Haben wir dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?" Er schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen läßt.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich nicht ruhig bleiben konnte, während mir ein Kleriker die Luft abdrückt und ich kurz vor dem Ersticken war. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Einfach sterben?" Bei der Erinnerung an Christians eisernen Griff um meinen Hals beginnen meine Hände zu zittern und ich verstecke sie schnell hinter meinem Rücken.

Nick seufzt. „Ja, genau," murmelt er. „Es war ein Test."

Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und trete ins Licht der Glühbirne über seinen Schreibtisch. Die dunklen Abdrücke von seinen Fingern sind auf meiner hellen Haut deutlich zu sehen. „Sieht das für dich nach einem Test aus?" fahre ich ihn an.

Er zieht hörbar die Luft ein. „Tessa." Er springt von seinem Stuhl und kommt zu mir. „Bitte entschuldige..." Seine Hände umrahmen mein Gesicht. „Ich... ich mache mir Sorgen. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dich im Stich gelassen zu haben. Du ganz alleine mit einem Kleriker...Mein Gott." Er streicht mir durch die Haare und in seinem Gesicht steht geschrieben, welchen Ausgang diese Begegnung hätte nehmen können.

„Es war schrecklich, Nick," flüstere ich und er nimmt mich in den Arm. „Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst in meinem Leben."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Es tut mir so leid, daß ich nicht für dich da war."

Ich schiebe meine Finger zwischen seine. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?" frage ich leise. „Ich weiß, daß ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht klar denken. Ich war so voller Panik und Todesangst. Und dann hat seine Uhr gepiepst. Ich dachte, es ist ein Zeichen des Himmels. Er hat mich los gelassen, ich habe die Ampulle in seiner Hand gesehen... da war es schon passiert."

„Und dann? Was hat der Kleriker getan?" will Nick wissen. Er führt mich zu seinem Stuhl und drückt mich sanft auf ihn hinunter. Dann kniet er sich vor mich und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich werfe ihm einen unschlüssigen Blick zu. Es würde niemanden helfen, wenn ich ihm meine Vergangenheit mit Christian gestehe. Die Verbindung zwischen uns existiert schon lange nicht mehr. Der Junge, den ich über alles geliebt habe, ist tot. Zwischen mir und dem Kleriker gibt es nichts. Meine Gefühle spielen keine Rolle. Also erzähle ich ihm den Rest der Geschichte so, wie sie eigentlich statt gefunden hat. Nüchtern und ohne alberne Hoffnungen.

Nick legt den Kopf auf meine Knie und ich höre ihn tief einatmen. „Er wird wiederkommen," sagt er entschieden. „Du hast den Test nicht bestanden. Im Gegenteil. Du hast dich extrem verdächtig gemacht." Er fährt plötzlich hoch. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Er wird sich seine frische Dosis holen und dann zurückkehren. Wie lange ist die Hausdurchsuchung her?"

Ich zucke ratlos mit den Schultern. „Eine Stunde? Nicht länger..."

„Gut. Vielleicht kann David herausfinden, wie viel im Labor los ist. Wenn wir Glück haben, bleibt uns noch eine Stunde."

„Was soll ich tun? Soll ich verschwinden?"

„Nein, du würdest es nie aus der Stadt schaffen. Nicht ohne gefälschte Identität. Und die bekommen wir nicht so schnell. Ich bin sicher, daß sie deine ID überprüfen lassen. Wir haben nur eine Chance. Du mußt alles EC-10 aus deiner Wohnung verschwinden lassen. Sie werden zurückkommen und sie werden alles auf den Kopf stellen. Wenn sie etwas finden, weißt du, was sie tun werden. Aber wenn sie nichts finden, kannst du dich herausreden. Du kannst ihnen sagen, daß deine Dosis offensichtlich falsch eingestellt ist. Du hattest einen Virus, der dich sehr geschwächt hat... Du konntest dein Intervall noch nicht überprüfen lassen... Etwas in der Art." Nick schiebt mich zur Tür, öffnet sie und drängt mich unsanft hinaus. „Komm schon, Tessa. Wir haben keine Zeit." Er zieht mich hinter sich zurück in den Kommandoraum.

„David, kannst du herausfinden, was heute im Labor los ist? Wie lange dauert es, eine Ersatzdosis zu bekommen?" ruft er durch den Raum.

David sieht uns mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Heute? Als ich heute morgen vorbei gefahren bin, war die Schlange ziemlich lang. Ein oder zwei Stunden bestimmt." Seine Augen liegen weiter auf uns und er wartet, daß wir ihm eine Erklärung für diese Frage geben.

Nick dreht sich zu mir. „Also eine Stunde maximal. Du mußt gehen. Überleg dir auf dem Weg eine Geschichte." Er küsst mich auf die Wange. Ich sehe Sorge und Angst in seinen Augen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich begleiten, aber es ist zu gefährlich, wenn man uns zusammen sieht. John könnte auftauchen." Er drückt meine Hand. „Du schaffst das, Tessa. Ich glaube an dich. Du bist stark und mutig, lass dich nicht einschüchtern. Ich warte hier auf dich. Komm so schnell du kannst." Damit öffnet er die Geheimtür zu unserem Hauptquartier. Ich fange an zu laufen. Unterwegs überlege ich mir eine gute Begründung für mein Fehlverhalten. Die Ausrede mit dem Virus hört sich plausibel an. Ein geschwächtes Immunsystem mit einem Flüssigkeitsverlust würde eine Abnahme der Proziumwirkung erklären. Zumindest sagen mir das meine Biologie- und Chemiekenntnisse. Wenn ich meine Lüge glaubhaft präsentiere und mich bereit erkläre, sofort zum Labor zu fahren, habe ich vielleicht eine Chance. Während ich zurück zu meiner Wohnung renne, danke ich Nick von Herzen für seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und seinen kühlen Kopf. Sollte ich wirklich lebend davon kommen, werde ich ihn nicht länger warten lassen. Nick hat mir jetzt oft genug bewiesen, daß er zu mir steht.


	9. Gemeinsamkeiten

**Fünf Jahre zuvor**

 **Vor Equilibrium**

Am nächsten Tag war es noch heißer. Ich hatte das Glück, daß gerade Ferien waren und ich meine Schmach vom Vortag nicht in der Schulcafeteria von allen Seiten hören mußte. Oder noch schlimmer mit Christian im Unterricht sitzen mußte.

Als ich zum Steg kam, war Christian wieder da. Ich hatte angenommen, meine Vorstellung hätte ihn für immer vertrieben. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Gerade, als ich mich damit abgefunden hatte, mir einen anderen Leseplatz suchen zu müssen, drehte er sich zu mir um. Ich erschrak. Ein dunkelblaues Auge zierte sein sonst makelloses Gesicht und seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt. Ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich wollte nicht rücksichtslos erscheinen, aber ich war auch nicht mutig genug, um in sein Privatleben einzudringen. Statt dessen blieb ich auf dem Steg stehen, unschlüssig zwischen Bleiben und Flucht.

Christian stand auf und kam zu mir. Ich versuchte, meinen Kopf nicht würdigen zu lassen, wie nervtötend gut er in seiner dunklen Jeans und dem blauen Hemd aussah.

Hochgekrempelte Ärmel. Sehnige Unterarme. Nett.

Er nahm mir die Tasche ab. Einen Moment schien er wirklich überrascht, wie schwer sie war, bevor er sie auf den Steg legte. Seine unergründlichen grauen Augen fixierten mich. „Ich glaube, du warst zuerst hier," sagte er. „Der Steg gehört dir. Ich werde gehen."

Er wendete sich zum Gehen.

„Nein!" rief ich plötzlich und packte sein Handgelenk. Ich wußte nicht, woher dieser Mut kam. Es mußte reiner Instinkt sein. Und es half meiner Konzentration rein gar nicht.

Wir starrten beide auf unsere Hände, meine winzigen Finger um sein großes Handgelenk. Seine Hand war riesig und warm. Meine Haut kitzelte, wo wir uns berührten.

„Bitte bleib," flüsterte ich, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Okay."

Ich sah auf in seine Augen. Seine Wimpern waren geradezu lächerlich. Als er mich ansah, schoss etwas direkt in meine Magengrube. Er mußte es auch fühlen, weil sich sein Mund öffnete, und er scharf Luft holte. "Verdammt." Er blinzelte, aber er sah nicht weg. Die Energie, die zwischen uns knisterte, war zu stark. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete aus.

"Tessa?"

"Ja?"

"Tessa," flüsterte er, seine Stimme sanft und so schrecklich verzweifelt. „Lauf nicht wieder weg. Bitte. Ich kann etwas Gesellschaft brauchen." Irgendwie schien er meinen Fluchtgedanken erraten zu haben. War auch nicht schwer, nachdem ich nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und unsicher auf meiner Lippe kaute.

Ich schluckte und nickte. Er ist soviel größer als ich es bin, und so starrte ich auf seine Brust, beobachtete, wie sie sich hob und senkte.

Ich ließ ihn endlich los. Nebeneinander setzten wir uns an den Rand des Stegs. Wir schwiegen lange. Ich zog umständlich meine Sandalen aus und hängte meine Füße ins Wasser. Er saß neben mir, während sich sein Kiefer verkrampfte und wieder entspannte. Ich glaubte nicht, daß ich jemals zuvor den Kiefer eines Jungen bemerkt hatte, aber seiner war beeindruckend. Er drehte sich um und erwischte mich dabei, wie ich ihn anstarrte, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine perfekte Mischung aus finsterem Blick und Ich-werde-dich-töten-und-dir-die-Haut-abziehen. Wow. Wir werden niemals Freunde werden. Ich blickte hastig auf meine Hände.

„Kommst du oft hierher?" fragte Christian in die Stille. Sein Bein zappelte. Seine Hände waren in seinen Hosentaschen, und seine Schultern waren gekrümmt. Es erfüllte mich nicht gerade mit Zuversicht.

„Jeden Tag." Ich hob kurz den Blick. Sein Gesicht sah schrecklich aus. Er mußte sich mit jemanden geprügelt haben, der viel größer und stärker als er war. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, daß so jemand existierte.

„Ist ein schöner Ort," murmelte er. Wir saßen so nah bei einander, daß sich unsere Oberschenkel berührten. Ich konnte die Wärme fühlen, die von ihm ausging. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich wollte etwas zu ihm sagen, aber mir fiel absolut nichts ein. Wir hatten nichts gemeinsam, worüber sollte ich mit ihm reden?

„Du magst Bücher?" fragte er und deutete auf meine Tasche.

Ich nickte. „Sie nehmen mich mit an wundervolle Orte." Ich merkte, daß wir beide aufgehört hatten, zu atmen.

„Ich wünschte, du könntest mich mitnehmen," flüsterte er und sah auf einmal unendlich traurig aus. Ich sah meine eigene Verzweiflung in ihm widergespiegelt. Er wollte es wirklich. Vielleicht genauso sehr wir ich.

„Was magst du?"

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Football. Ich mag Football - und Musik." Ich stellte fest, daß Christian irgendwie wunderschön war, wenn er lachte.

"Du spielst in einer Band, oder?" erinnerte ich mich.

"Ja, aber wir sind grottig."

„Was ist dein Lieblingsbuch?" Er war mir so nah und er roch so gut. Nicht, daß ich ein solches Detail bemerken sollte, aber mein Gehirn suchte nach einer Ablenkung von meinen Nerven, und sein guter Geruch bot es ihm.

Er musste zweimal hinsehen vor Verwunderung über meine Frage. Ich sah ihn aus großen Augen voller Unschuld an. „Ich möchte es wissen."

„Der Herr der Ringe." Er beschrieb mir seine Lieblingsszenen, die Gründe warum, wie er das erste Mal die Bücher entdeckte, als er elf war.

Ich versuchte, ihn nicht allzu offen anzuhimmeln, und stellte möglichst neutrale Fragen. Ich hatte es wohl geschafft, meine vernarrte Zuneigung zu verbergen, denn nach einer Weile drehte er den Kopf, sein Blick offen und warm, und sagte: „Erzähl mir von deinem Lieblingsbuch."

Als ich ihm sagte: „Ich habe nicht nur eins," lächelte er und sagte: „Natürlich." Er schien jetzt entspannter, aber ich vermutete, das lag daran, daß sein ganzes Unbehagen auf mich übergegangen war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war weniger verzweifelt, und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich ihn sehen - wirklich sehen - zum ersten Mal. Ich spürte seine Energie. Es war wie eine Hitzewelle, die ihn umgab.

Wir schwiegen wieder, aber diesmal war es ein angenehmes Schweigen. Uns genügte die Anwesenheit des anderen, wir wollten beide die magische Verbindung zwischen uns nicht mit Worten zerstören. Wir saßen nebeneinander, atmeten nur, und als wir uns in die Augen sahen, ließ es die Luft zwischen uns erstarren, verband uns wie zwei Teile der gleichen Person. Wir hielten beide die Luft an, und ich wußte nicht warum. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere breitete sich Panik in Christians Gesicht aus, und er verspannte sich. Er blinzelte und senkte den Blick, und plötzlich hatte sich die ganze Anziehungskraft in Luft aufgelöst. Unsere Energie fiel zu Boden und sickerte zwischen die Holzlatten. Nach einer Weile stand Christian auf. „Ich muß gehen," sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Mach's gut, Tess." Es war das erste Mal, daß ich diese Version meines Namens aus seinem Mund hörte. Ich liebte es, denn es machte mich zu etwas besonderem. Zu einer anderen Person.

Auf halben Weg den Steg hinunter drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um.

„Danke, daß du nicht gefragt hast," rief er mir zu und deutete auf sein blaues Auge. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, daß mein Schweigen der Weg zu seinem Herzen gewesen war.


	10. Hell is empty

Eine Viertelstunde später habe ich meinen Wohnkomplex erreicht. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Hastig stürme ich ins Treppenhaus und zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hinauf ins dritte Stockwerk. Mein Herz schlägt wild in meiner Brust. Bis jetzt hat mich niemand gesehen. John sollte auch noch nicht zu Hause sein. Wenn ich es schaffe, mein EC-10 zu vernichten, dann würde alles wieder in Ordnung kommen. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Der Gedanke daran, meine letzten Erinnerungsstücke an mein altes Leben und meine Mutter zu zerstören, zerriss mir das Herz. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn ich überleben wollte. Nick hat mich oft genug gewarnt, die Sachen nicht in der Wohnung aufzubewahren. Er hat mir geraten, sie in unser Hauptquartier zu bringen, wo weder John noch ein Kleriker sie finden kann. Ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen!

Die Tür hängt schief im Rahmen, aber sie ist geschlossen. Die Wohnung liegt im Dunkeln. Ich stürze ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich mein Geheimversteck befindet. Als ich das Licht anschalte, erschrecke ich zu Tode. Eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erwartet mich im Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir, außerhalb des Lichtkegels der Deckenlampe. Er trägt die Uniform der Kleriker: den schwarzen, hoch geschlossenen Mantel mit der Doppelreihe silberner Knöpfe, unter dem er seine Waffen verbirgt, schwarze Lederhandschuhe und sein dunkles Haar ist glatt aus dem Gesicht gestrichen wie bei uns allen.

Ich erkenne ihn, noch bevor er sich umdreht.

Christian.

So schnell? Wo ist die Stunde geblieben?

Ich mache einen Schritt ins Wohnzimmer und mustere sein Gesicht aufmerksam. Es ist genauso unergründlich wie bei seinem letzten Besuch. In meinem Nacken beginnt es unangenehm zu kribbeln, als die Angst mich von hinten erfasst. Ich schalte das restliche Licht an und kaltes, weißes Licht brennt auf uns herab.

"Kleriker Preston," spreche ich ihn mit seinem korrekten Titel an. Ich tue gut daran, nicht zu glauben, er hätte seine Dosis nicht ersetzt. Alles andere wäre nicht nur dumm, sondern tödlich. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ich setze mein Unschuldsgesicht auf. Vielleicht kann ich doch noch bei meiner einstudierten Geschichte bleiben. Ich könnte sagen, daß ich gerade vom Labor komme...

Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und gibt den Blick auf den zurückgeklappten Teppich frei. Ein großes Loch klafft in dem Holzboden darunter. Er hat mein Versteck gefunden. Zu spät. Ich komme zu spät. Ich beginne zu zittern und das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Alles umsonst. Ich habe mir eine Stunde meines Lebens mit meiner unbedachten Aktion erkauft, mehr nicht.

"Sind das Ihre Gegenstände?" Er weist mit dem Kinn auf den Tisch, wo fein säuberlich der Inhalt meines Verstecks aufgereiht ist. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. So leicht ließ er sich nicht täuschen. Er ist nicht umsonst ein First Class Kleriker.

Ich trete näher, als wüßte ich nicht genau, was dort liegt. Ein Gedichtband, ein Foto meiner Mutter, mehrere zerknitterte Bücher, ein leerer Parfümflakon, eine kleine Porzellanballerina, ein getrockneter Bund Lavendel, eine rote Haarschleife, die ich als Kind um meine Zöpfe getragen hatte, ein Bleistift und eine Postkarte mit dem Pariser Eiffelturm.

"Das gehört mir nicht," lüge ich schamlos. Zumindest das habe ich in den letzten vier Wochen gelernt. Um zu überleben muss man der perfekte Schauspieler werden.

Sein Finger in dem schwarzen Handschuh tippt auf das Foto meiner Mutter und er schüttelt wortlos den Kopf. Also erinnert er sich an sie. Du hast sie ermorden lassen, obwohl du wusstest, wer sie ist, will ich ihm an den Kopf schreien, doch kein Ton kommt über meine Lippen. Es würde sowieso nichts bringen. Die Worte würden das Prozium in seinem Verstand nicht durchdringen.

Mein Blick gleitet über die Gegenstände und fliegt dann unbewusst zu seinem Gesicht. Ich keuche nach Luft. Selbst hinter der starren Maske des Proziums ist er noch immer unbeschreiblich attraktiv. Vor Equilibrium waren ihm die Mädchen in Scharen hinterher gelaufen, aber ich war diejenige gewesen, die diese perfekt geschwungenen Lippen geküsst hatte. Das Prozium läßt sein kantiges Gesicht schärfer werden und seine grauen Augen zu einem eisigen Meer erkalten. Der nette Junge von nebenan ist von einem kaltblütigen Mörder ersetzt worden.

„Also, Tessa, du kannst entweder warten und es den Beamten im Justizpalast erzählen, oder du kannst es mir jetzt sagen - wer sind deine Freunde?" Er weist auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm und ich setze mich gehorsam. Er nimmt den Platz auf der anderen Seite.

„Ich frage mich, ob du überhaupt eine Vorstellung hast, was das Wort bedeutet - Freund." Meine ruhige Fassade beginnt zu bröckeln. Statt dessen rührt sich Protest in mir.

Christian erstarrt für einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment, doch seine unbewegte Haltung kehrt schnell zurück. „Es gibt nichts, was du nicht fühlst?" will er wissen. „Schuld?"

„Wenn ich einen Fehler begangen habe," sage ich. Ich sehe ihm in die Augen, auf der Suche nach dem Jungen, den ich so sehr geliebt habe. Doch da ist nur Kälte. „Aber das habe ich nicht." Entschlossen rücke ich das Kinn vor.

„Du hast es auf dich genommen, dein Intervall zu unterbrechen. Du hast gegen das Gesetz verstoßen."

Ich hasse ihn, verachte ihn, weil er so ein treuer kleiner Schoßhund jener Menschen ist, die all die wundervollen Gefühle von ihm genommen haben, die uns das einzige aberkannt haben, das uns menschlich macht. Ich hasse ihn, weil ich weiß, er würde mich festnehmen und mich töten lassen und nichts fühlen. Vielleicht würde er mich sogar vergessen und davor fürchte ich mich. Ich will nicht vergessen werden. Ich will, daß Christian sich an all die kleinen Dinge erinnert, die ich in der Vergangenheit übersehen hatte und nun in einem neuen Licht sehe.

„Und welches Gesetz wäre das? Die Gesetze der Natur sagen, daß wir fühlen sollen. Daß jedes Atom, jedes Molekül dafür erschaffen wurde. Es ist also ein Verbrechen, wenn ich keine chemischen Substanzen nehme, um mich zu zerstören? Um mich daran zu hindern, zu fühlen? Nur weil ihr Angst habt, das, was ich fühle, könnte gefährlich sein?"

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung..." Seine Stimme wird lauter.

„Von unserer Leidensgeschichte?" fahre ich ihm ins Wort. „Hervorgegangen aus der emotionalen Natur des Menschen? Die Manifeste..." Ich schnaube verächtlich. „Ja, ich habe sie gelesen, ich unterrichte sie jeden Tag. Die Unmenschlichkeit des Menschen gegenüber der Menschheit - alles nur, weil er hassen und begehren kann - Wut, Täuschung..."

„Du redest, als ob es irgendwie falsch wäre. Du leugnest also, daß wir durch unsere gesamte Existenz hindurch gefoltert und verstümmelt haben? Daß die Geschichte des Menschen bis zu Equilibrium nur aus Völkermord bestanden hat?"

Ich schweige.

„Sieh dich doch an - ein Jammer. Angst, Hilflosigkeit - du magst dieses... Gefühl?" Jetzt klingt er beinahe verächtlich.

Ich mustere ihn für einen ruhigen Moment, bevor ich mich über den Tisch beuge. „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen..." Meine Hand schnellt über die Tischplatte und packt seine. Ich sehe ihm wieder in die Augen. „Warum bist du am Leben?"

Er zieht hastig seine Hand zurück. „Ich bin am Leben... ich lebe, weil..." Er zögert, überlegt und sagt schließlich: „Als Kleriker und Bürger habe ich eine Aufgabe."

„Welche Aufgabe?"

„Den... Zusammenhalt dieses großartigen Systems zu gewährleisten. Vater zu dienen."

„Es ist ein Kreislauf. Du existierst um deine Existenz zu sichern. Wo ist da der Sinn?"

Er sieht mich einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Wo ist der Sinn deiner Existenz?"

„Um zu fühlen. Aber weil du es seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hast, kannst du es auch nicht wissen. Aber es ist so lebensnotwendig wie zu atmen. Und ohne das, ohne Liebe, ohne Wut, Sorge - ist jeder Atemzug nichts weiter als ein tickendes Uhrwerk."

Christian mustert mich wieder eine lange Zeit. „Und du bist bereit, mit deiner Eigennützigkeit zum Untergang dieser funktionierenden Gesellschaft beizutragen?"

„Ich bin noch zu viel mehr bereit, das kann ich dir sagen. Ich bin der Ursprung, die Idee und die Durchführung des Untergangs."

„Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dich an den Justizrat zu übergeben."

Mein Blick fällt auf das Foto meiner Mutter. "Du erinnerst dich an sie, oder? Meine Mutter. Sie hat dir Pfannkuchen gebacken, mit Blaubeeren, so wie du es geliebt hast," flüstere ich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher diese Worte kommen. Woher der Mut kommt, sie laut auszusprechen. Vielleicht habe ich mit meinem Leben bereits abgeschlossen. Er hat mein Versteck gefunden, ich kenne die Strafe, die mich erwartet. Wie hatte ich annehmen können, ich könnte ihn, den Kleriker, täuschen? Er ist nicht umsonst der Beste. Es ist seine Bestimmung, verbotenes Material und Sinnestäter aufzuspüren. In seiner Welt gibt es keine Ausnahmen. "Du warst wie ein Sohn für sie." Irgendwie glaube ich noch immer, zu ihm durchdringen zu können. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur die Hoffnung der Totgeweihten. Dabei habe ich doch bei meiner Mutter gesehen, was es gebracht hat. All das Flehen und Feilschen war im Feuer geendet. Und genau dorthin würde ich ihr nun folgen.

Wenn ich ihm nicht zuvor komme.

Ich stürze mich auf den Bleistift, umklammere ihn mit meiner Hand und fahre herum, um ihm den Stift in den Hals zu rammen. Ich habe das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite und mein Körper kollidiert mit seinem. Einen Sekundenbruchteil scheint er tatsächlich perplex zu sein. Ich hebe den Arm, den Stift mit der Spitze voran und ziele auf seinen Hals knapp über dem steifen Kragen.

Die Spitze berührt noch nicht einmal seine Haut.

Mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung packt er mich an den Armen und schleudert mich auf den Tisch. Meine Wirbelsäule kracht gegen das Holz. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfährt mich bis in die Zehenspitzen. Ich unterdrücke einen Schmerzensschrei. Der Lavendel fällt zu Boden, zusammen mit der Postkarte, während sich der Gedichtband zwischen meine Schultern gräbt. Christian drückt meine Handgelenke neben meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und beugt sich über mich. Ich halte den Bleistift noch immer so fest umklammert, daß er sich in meine Handfläche bohrt. Er verstärkt den Griff um meine Hand und ich glaube, Knochen splittern zu hören, doch es ist nur der Bleistift, der auseinander bricht. Sein Gesicht ist nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. Ich habe plötzlich die wahnwitzige Idee, daß er mich küssen will. Der Gedanke ist so verrückt, daß ich am liebsten laut los lachen würde. So muß es sich anfühlen, wenn man den Verstand verliert. Er lockert den Griff ein wenig und der Schmerz in meiner Hand verebbt in dumpfen Wellen. Meine Finger bleiben taub. Sein Oberkörper liegt schwer auf meinem und ich habe Mühe, Luft zu bekommen. Er ist mir so nah, daß ich seinen Herzschlag durch die Uniform fühlen kann. Es schlägt beinahe im Takt mit meinem. Und plötzlich wird es mir bewußt. Das ist nicht der monotone Puls des Proziums. Sein Herz schlägt schnell und ungleichmäßig. Ich stoße einen überraschten Laut aus. Auf seiner Stirn glänzt Schweiß. Ich rieche diese vertraute Mischung aus Seife, Rasierschaum und Christian, die Erinnerungen wach werden läßt. Meine Finger, die durch seine unordentlichen Haare fahren, sein Lächeln im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, als er meine Mutter mitnimmt.

Ich liege reglos unter ihm und versuche zu verstehen, aber ich schwimme in einem Meer aus Angst, Verwirrung, Freude und Hoffnung ohne einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er gibt meine Hand mit dem Stift frei. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, höre ich, wie der Stift langsam über die Tischplatte rollt. Sein schwarzer Handschuh erscheint neben meinen Gesicht. Sekundenlang schwebt er über meiner Stirn, so als wolle er mich berühren. Ich halte den Atem an. Die Hand zittert leicht, doch sie berührt mich nicht. Mein Herz überschlägt sich in meiner Brust. An seiner Schläfe tritt eine Vene hervor und der Muskel an seinem Kiefer zuckt verräterisch. Ich riskiere einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch.

„People say hell is endless.

They say it's our worst nightmare,

the face of our darkness.

But whatever it is, however it is,

I say hell is empty..." flüstere ich atemlos. Mit Literatur und Poesie kenne ich mich aus. Als es noch Bücher gab, habe ich sie verschlungen. Andere Mädchen kauften sich Kleider, ich kaufte Bücher. Christian weiß das. Er hat mich oft genug mit einem Buch in der Hand gesehen. In seinen Augen sehe ich, daß er das Gedicht erkennt. Bevor ich es beenden kann, beginnt seine Uhr erneut zu piepsen. Ich zucke überrascht zusammen. Seine Hand ballt sich zur Faust und er richtet sich auf. Die Uhr piepst weiter. Ich liege starr auf dem Tisch und lauere, was er machen wird. Er drückt den Knopf an seiner Uhr und das Piepsen verstummt. Ich warte. Sekunden verstreichen, in denen er nichts tut. Dann wendet er sich langsam ab von mir.

„and all the devils are here," sagt er in die Stille und seine Stimme ist so leise, daß ich Mühe habe, ihn zu verstehen. Nun, da ich nicht mehr in seiner Gewalt bin, setze ich mich ebenfalls auf. Er steht von mir abgewendet, so daß ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Seine Hände sind noch immer zu Fäusten geballt und sein Rücken ist kerzengerade. Ich kann ihm den inneren Kampf geradezu ansehen. Er hat die Dosis nicht genommen. Ich bin so überwältigt von diesem Wissen, daß mir die Worte fehlen. Es gibt soviel, was ich ihm sagen will, nachdem das Prozium seinen Verstand nicht länger beherrscht. Nachdem er wieder fühlt. Ich will ihm sagen, daß er nicht alleine ist und was er gerade erlebt erst der Anfang ist. Aber ich stehe nur da und schweige. Ich habe zuviel Angst, mich zu täuschen.

„Christian," sage ich sanft und mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Christian dreht sich zu mir und sein Gesicht ist verzerrt, als hätte er Schmerzen. Seine Augen sehen traurig aus. Dann zerrt er die Handschuhe herunter und seine Finger gleiten zuerst über die Stuhllehne, dann über die Tischplatte und schließlich über den Gedichtband. Er scheint alles in sich aufsaugen zu wollen. Die raue Oberfläche der Lehne, die Unebenmäßigkeiten des Tisches, den glatten Bucheinband. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht mich an. „Tessa." Es klingt, als würde er ausprobieren, wie mein Name aus seinem Mund klingt. Ich nicke und wage ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Du erinnerst dich." Die Freude, die mich erfüllt, läßt sich nur schwer unterdrücken. Ich gehe einen weiteren Schritt, bis sich nur noch der Stuhl zwischen uns befindet. Christian mustert mein Gesicht so intensiv als würde er es zum ersten Mal sehen. Wahrscheinlich tat er das auch, zumindest zum ersten Mal ohne Prozium. Ich tue etwas, wovon ich gedacht hätte, daß ich nie mehr Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde. Ich reiche ihm meine Hand. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und so etwas wie Verwirrung zeigt sich in seinem Gesicht. Er läßt das Buch los. Die Welt scheint sich langsamer zu drehen, während er die Hand hebt und seinen Arm in meine Richtung streckt. Unsere Fingerspitzen sind nur noch wenige Millimeter entfernt. Ich kann kaum fassen, was wir hier tun. Ich beuge mich ein wenig nach vorne, recke meine Hand zu ihm und höre plötzlich, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fällt. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fahren wir auseinander. Christian tritt einen Schritt zurück, um den Abstand noch mehr zu vergrößern.

"John, mein Mann," zische ich ihm zu.

Christian ist nicht im geringsten darüber verwundert, daß ich verheiratet bin. Er kennt das System besser als jeder anderer und er weiß, daß ich drei Jahre jünger bin wie er. In zwei Jahren würde mir ein Kind zustehen. Ich frage mich, ob er eine Frau hat. Oder vielleicht sogar ein Kind. Die Vorstellung beunruhigt mich.

"Du kannst nicht hier bleiben," stellt er sachlich fest. Er hat recht. Wir würden uns beide verdächtig machen.

"Tessa?" ruft John aus dem Flur. Kurz darauf betritt er das Wohnzimmer. Er sieht von dem Loch im Boden zu mir, mustert den Lavendel und das Foto neben dem Tisch, bevor er Christian ansieht. John hat die Situation schnell durchschaut. "Ich habe nichts davon gewußt, Kleriker," beeilt er sich zu stammeln. "Ich bin unschuldig."

Christian zieht seine Waffe und richtet sie auf mich. John hebt hastig die Hände in die Luft.

"Sie hat verbotenes Material versteckt. Wir haben den Verdacht, daß sie für den Widerstand arbeitet. Das Material wird vernichtet und Ihre Frau wird inhaftiert."

John nickt ergeben und macht nicht einmal den Versuch, mich zu verteidigen. Ich kann die Wut und Enttäuschung kaum unterdrücken, dabei sollte mir klar sein, daß es nicht sein Fehler ist. Das Prozium macht ihn gefügig und willenlos. Das einzige, was ihn motiviert, ist sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Und der würde eher mich als ihn opfern. Zwei Jahre sind wir verheiratet und das ist der Dank. Beim Anblick seines unterwürfigen Verhaltens bereue ich meinen Entschluss, mich dem Widerstand anzuschließen, noch weniger.

"Ich bitte um Nachsicht, Kleriker," sagt John, während Christian mich am Arm packt und in Richtung Tür zerrt. "Ich wußte nichts von diesem Material. Sonst hätte ich unverzüglich Meldung gemacht."

"Darüber wird der Magistrat entscheiden, John Clare." Christian drückt die Waffe gegen meinen Hals und schleift mich hinaus in den Korridor. "Bis dahin wirst du Stillschweigen über diesen Vorfall bewahren und unsere Ermittlungen gegen den Widerstand nicht behindern. Solltest du dich diesem Befehl widersetzen, werde ich dich persönlich hinrichten."

John nickt und öffnet uns sogar die Haustür, die noch immer schief in den Angeln hängt. Christian schiebt mich vor sich her ins Treppenhaus. Die Tür knallt hinter uns ins Schloss.


End file.
